


La maldición de Apehaá

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: Resubido. AU. Las tierras en las que reina Mycroft están asediadas por una maldición de origen desconocido y Mycroft, como el rey que es tendrá que enfrentarse solo para acabar con el problema y brindar a su tierra la posibilidad de sobrevivir. Este promt pertenece al grupo de facebook Mystrade is Real 4 Us.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo sentimientos contradictorios con esta historia. Espero que la disfruten y no me maten con el final. Dejen un comentario.

El viento arrastraba por el suelo las hojas secas de los árboles, se escuchaba de cerca el ulular de las lechuzas y a los ratones escarbar en el suelo no muy lejos de allí.

Mycroft alzó la vista y contempló el cielo estrellado, su aliento era blanquecino y sus labios estaban secos y agrietados.

—Tengo frío —dijo la voz infantil de su hermano menor.

Mycroft se quitó su capa de terciopelo de azul con el escudo del país bordado en la parte trasera. Envolvió a su hermano con ella y le frotó los brazos para que entrara en calor.

—Quiero regresar a casa —dijo Sherlock de nuevo.

—Espera, por favor —suplicó Mycroft —. En cuanto llegue, solo serán minutos.

Sherlock bostezó presa del aburrimiento y se apoyó en el atril de piedra.

Medía un metro veinte de altura y la parte superior era plana. Su curiosa forma y el hecho de que no había ningún registro de quién la había puesto o de cómo había llegado allí, había logrado que esa piedra se considera sagrada y solo era usada en ceremonias religiosas. Por suerte su pueblo la respetaba y no necesitaba ninguna clase de vigilancia

Una figura alta de cabello moreno se acercó corriendo hasta ellos.

—Lamento la tardanza majestad, pero me he tenido que escapar saltando por una ventana —dijo al llegar, hincó la rodilla en el suelo y agachó la cabeza.

—Levanta por favor —pidió Mycroft agarrándole la mano —. Aún no soy rey.

—Lo serás dentro de unas horas —dijo sonriéndole.

Mycroft apoyó la mano sobre la mejilla de Greg y acarició el pómulo con su pulgar. Era cierto que cuando se estaba enamorado se decían muchas estupideces acerca de cómo se veía a la persona amada, lo grande que era su sonrisa, lo bello que era comparado con la misma naturaleza o como brillaban sus ojos a la luz del día. Y Mycroft no era ningún romántico pero Greg era la persona más hermosa que había visto en su vida. El pelo era negro azabache y su tez estaba bronceada a causa del trabajo de agricultor que tenía. Sus ojos eran enormes y de color marrón, brillaban a la luz de las antorchas que habían traído y al acercarse Mycroft podía ver las pequeñas marcas negras que había alrededor del iris. Hacían juego con su enorme sonrisa que poseía y que nunca perdía. Se acercó a él con cuidado y le besó.

Greg cerró los ojos y se aproximó a él, agarrándolo por la cintura.

—Uuuugh —exclamó la vocecita de Sherlock —. ¡Si vais a hacer eso me voy a casa!

Greg rio contra los labios de su pareja, se separó e inclinó la cabeza hacia Sherlock.

—Alteza —saludó.

Mycroft alzó una ceja al ver la mirada de orgullo de su hermano. Aunque también se fijó en como reía cuando Greg se incorporó, lo cogió por la cintura y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

—¡Para! —exclamó el pequeño, aunque no dejaba de reír —. ¡Me chivaré a la guardia real!

Greg lo dejó en el suelo con cuidado.

—¿Son los mismos guardias que deberían de vigilaros y evitar que escapéis de palacio de noche? —comentó.

Sherlock hinchó los mofletes.

—Esos guardias no son la cosa más inteligente del mundo, la verdad —comentó Mycroft negando la cabeza, apoyó la mano en el hombro de Greg y lo apretó —. ¿Estás listo?

—Como nunca antes en toda mi vida.

Mycroft se separó y fue hasta su caballo, un pura sangre blanco llamado Algörg, y de sus alforjas sacó un paño de lino de color beige que envolvía unos anillos y una banda que estaba tejida con seda e hilo de oro. También dejó un trozo de pergamino con lo que tendría que decir Sherlock mientras oficiaba la ceremonia.

—Bien. Podemos empezar —dijo Mycroft colocándose a uno de los lados del atril junto a Greg.

Sherlock lo rodeó y se puso frente a ellos, dejando el atril en medio.

—¡No llego! —se quejó el pequeño.

Greg se mordió el labio para evitar reírse. Lo único que se veía de Sherlock por encima del atril eran algunos rizos extraviados. Mycroft se rascó la nuca.

—Demonios, se me olvidó traer algo para alzarlo.

—Dame un segundo —dijo Greg.

Se alejó un poco hacia el bosque que rodeaba aquel páramo, regresando al poco con un grueso tronco de árbol, lo pegó al atril y esperó cerca a que Sherlock se subiera.

—Perfecto —dijo orgulloso —. Podemos empezar.

Mycroft le dio un beso corto antes de separarse. Dejó las manos entrelazadas frente a él, Greg imitó su postura. Ambos miraban fijamente a Sherlock.

—Hermanos y hermanas de corazón —leyó el pequeño en voz alta —. Estamos hoy aquí para unir estas dos almas en matrimonio. Con el consentimiento de Dios... —paró de golpe y miró a Mycroft con el entrecejo fruncido —. ¡Tú no crees en Dios! ¡Te parece una tontería y un engaño!

—Yo sí creo en Dios, Sherlock —informó Greg sin dejar de sonreír.

El niño miró incrédulo a su hermano mayor pero no le dijo nada y continuó.

—El matrimonio, como cualquier otro tipo de compromiso, requiere un juramento por parte de los contrayentes y deberá de cumplirse hasta que la muerte os separe. Por favor, unid vuestras manos con la banda de Unghel —dijo Sherlock, cogió el trozo de tela de encima del atril y se los entregó.

Mycroft lo cogió de un extremo y envolvió su mano con él al igual que hizo Greg. Luego entrelazaron los dedos.

—Mycroft Edwin Holmes, príncipe de Apehaá y heredero de la corona. ¿Jura de corazón proteger, honrar y ser fiel a Gregory Héctor Lestrade?

—Lo juro de corazón —pronunció Mycroft con claridad mientras sonreía a su pareja.

Sherlock repitió la frase con el orden de los nombres cambiados mientras miraba a Greg.

—Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado, yo os declaro matrimonio, podéis besaros —anunció en voz alta —. Pero no mucho rato, que soy pequeño y no puedo ver esas cosas —murmuró por lo bajo.

Los recién casados rieron ligeramente antes de acercarse y besarse. Lo habían hecho miles de veces y por alguna extraña razón ahora parecía diferente. Un cosquilleo agradable que iba desde su estómago hasta sus labios.

—Te quiero —susurró Greg separándose ligeramente.

Mycroft sonrió, acarició la barbilla de su ahora marido y le besó de nuevo.

—Yo también te quiero —dijo antes de unir sus labios.

Estuvieron besándose un par de minutos más hasta que la voz infantil de Sherlock le volvió a interrumpir.

—Sí, sí. Todos nos queremos, pero tengo frío —se quejó.

Mycroft bufó, se separó de Greg ligeramente y miro a su hermano con odio.

—Cuando tú te cases también me mostraré impertinente —le dijo.

Greg sonrió, volvió a darle un beso rápido a Mycroft antes de separarse completamente.

—Tendremos mucho tiempo en el futuro para darnos todos los besos que queramos —le dijo —. No te preocupes.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Mañana, de noche. Te esperaré en las puertas de palacio. Y podremos estar juntos por fin —susurró.

Greg sonrió cogió su mano y le dio un beso en el dorso.

—Hasta Mañana, majestad. Duerma bien.

Se inclinó brevemente hacia el pequeño y luego le abrazó.

—Muchísimas Gracias, alteza —le dijo.

—Sí, sí. Espero que no te conviertas en un aburrido como Mycroft ahora que os habéis casado —murmuró contra el pecho de Greg.

Este le beso la cabeza por encima del pelo

—Eso nunca pasará, siempre vamos a seguir jugando a la búsqueda de misterios. ¡Siempre sorteando los peligros!

Sherlock rio feliz antes de separarse.

—Espera junto a Algörg un segundo —pidió Mycroft señalando al caballo.

El pequeño se separó y fue a acariciar el cuello del caballo. Mycroft se acercó a Greg y acarició su pecho con los dedos.

—No hemos tenido una noche de celebración —susurró.

—No seas impaciente, amor —le dijo —. La podremos tener mañana.

—A las ocho, recuerda, te esperaré en la puerta del castillo. Entrarás por la puerta grande. Ya verás.

Greg asintió, se acercó a él y besó sus labios con cuidado. Mycroft cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar un poco, abrazándole por la cintura y pegándolo tanto a él como pudo.

—Hasta mañana, amor —dijo Greg separándose un poco.

Mycroft le sonrió una última vez antes de subirse al caballo.

—¡Hasta mañana, Greg! —exclamó Sherlock mientras se iban

Cabalgaron hacia el castillo, bordeando toda la ladera hasta la zona de las cuadras. Entraron a hurtadillas para dejar a Algörg en su cubículo y luego subieron hasta sus habitaciones. Mycroft acompañó a Sherlock hasta la del pequeño, le ayudó a ponerse la camisola de dormir y lo arropó.

—Mycroft —murmuró Sherlock mientras se acurrucaba en el colchón —. En Apehaá la gente puede amar a quien quiera, padre nunca ha puesto nada en contra de eso. Ni tan siquiera el clero, ellos dicen que todos pueden ser amados. E incluso si quieren bebés hay mujeres que se dedican a ello o se pueden adoptar fácilmente en los orfanatos. ¿Por qué te has casado a escondidas con Greg?

Mycroft sonrió ligeramente.

—Greg no tiene sangre noble, ni tampoco pertenece a alguna familia real extranjera. Padre o madre podrán ser tolerantes en algunos aspectos, pero en otros no lo son. Y jamás me hubieran dejado casarme con Greg.

—¿Y por qué no has esperado a ser rey?

—No teníamos mucha paciencia —dijo Mycroft divertido —. Además, si presento a Greg ante la corte como mi esposo de por vida, todo el mundo pensará que fue un enlace bendecido por los reyes eméritos y no perderemos el respeto de las antiguas casas ni de la iglesia.

—Padre y madre pueden decir que nunca supieron de ese enlace.

—Pero para entonces seré yo el rey y solo mi palabra será la verdadera.

Sherlock sonrió y asintió ligeramente.

—Espero que todo salga bien y Greg sea parte de nuestra familia —murmuró.

Mycroft le besó la frente.

—Yo también. Buenas noches, hermano —cogió el candil de la mesa y se lo llevó.

—Buenas noches, majestad —murmuró Sherlock medio dormido mientras Mycroft cerraba la puerta.

Cuando Mycroft había imaginado como sería su coronación, siempre lo había hecho de forma ostentosa. Mucha comida y bebida se repartiría ese día para todo aquel que quisiera asistir a la festividad. Los músicos tocarían para él durante horas y por supuesto sacaría a bailar a cualquier persona que se lo pidiera. Pero ahora que llegaba el momento y estaba a pocos minutos de jurar el cargo y ser coronado, Mycroft solo podía pensar en Greg. Por fin podría amarle sin ningún tipo de restricción, presentarlo a todos como rey consorte y juntos gobernar el país.

La oración por un próspero reinado fue pronunciado al unísono por toda la corte e invitados, incluso Sherlock la dijo aunque hacía gestos y muecas que solo pudo apreciar Mycroft. El himno fue entonado mientras se sostenía de pie sujetado el cetro de oro, que tenía forma de pequeño garrote, la pesada capa hecha de visón moteado y la corona, que no estaba adornada ni era muy grande, pero era de oro macizo y pesaba mucho más de lo que pudiera gustarle.

Aunque la fiesta aún seguía en palacio, Mycroft salió a la hora acordada a por Greg y lo esperó en las puertas principales. No llevaba la corona, pero aún cargaba la capa real. Los guardias le hicieron una reverencia mientras salían y lo acompañaron hasta las puertas del castillo tras el pasadizo, dejándolo solo como él exigió.

Esperó pacientemente junto a las puertas, pero cuando pasó la hora y Greg no apareció empezó a impacientarse. Su pareja solía ser muy puntual y si llegaba tarde solo era por un par de minutos, pero ya había pasado casi una hora y no había aparecido ni enviado un mensaje anunciando su retraso.

—¿Guardias? —llamó.

Un hombre con armadura de metal de color oscura y una lanza con lazos de los colores de la bandera en un extremo, apareció de detrás de una de las puertas.

—¡Majestad! —exclamó entusiasmado, hizo una reverencia y le miró sonriendo —. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Mycroft se desabrochó la capa y la dobló antes de dejarla sobre las manos extendidas del guardia, dejó la corona encima de ella y los adornos dorados que llevaban sus botas.

—Voy a bajar un momento a la ciudad —le dijo —. Me gustaría que me esperase aquí hasta que vuelva, por favor.

—Señor, necesita compañía para bajar a la ciudad. Si quiere ir ahora podemos organizar un viaje de pocos hombres y...

—No —interrumpió Mycroft —. Cogeré uno de los caballos de reserva y volveré en cuanto pueda. Vendré acompañado así que me gustaría que dejaran entrar a mi invitado sin ningún impedimento, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si señor —dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Mycroft fue caminando hasta las cuadras y cogió una de las yeguas que solían usarse para el trabajo de campo. No la ensilló, solo le colocó el bocado para poder agarrar las riendas y se montó de un salto. Intentó no parecer desesperado cuando salió del castillo pero puso al animal al galope en cuanto se adentró en los terrenos de los agricultores.

Sabía que la casa de Greg era una de las más apartadas y pequeñas de aquella parte del terreno, pero cuando llegó encontró tres chabolas iguales separadas por unos cuantos metros. Bajó de la yegua, la amarró a un árbol cercano y se acercó a la casa de la izquierda de donde provenían voces.

Aquella no eran maneras de conocer a su suegra, aunque francamente creía que nunca lo haría pues Greg no estaba muy unido a su familia. Tomo aire y llamó a la puerta.

Un par de minutos después le abrió una señora, estaba despeinada, con arrugas y tenía los dientes torcidos. Sujetaba un bebé que por el color de la camiseta se había vomitado encima. Otros niños se escuchaban en el interior de la casa.

—¿Y tú quién demonios eres? —preguntó, tenía un acento cerrado y había algo de odio en sus palabras.

Mycroft se alegró de no ser reconocido, evitó arrugar el gesto ante al nauseabundo hedor a excrementos y comida podrida que salía de la casa.

—Disculpe que la moleste señora —empezó a decir —. Me gustaría saber si es aquí donde vive Gregory Lestrade.

El rostro de la mujer se mantuvo con gesto indiferente por unos segundos, luego arrugó las cejas.

—¡No me hable de ese sinvergüenza! —gritó —. ¡¡Tantos años cuidando de él y huye!! ¡¡Que dice que está harto de cuidar a estos salvajes y que se va!!

—¿Se ha ido? ¿Cómo que se ha ido? —preguntó Mycroft sin dar crédito —. No se ha podido ir.

—¡¡Pues se fue!! Cogió los pocos ahorros que teníamos y se marchó diciendo que ya nada le ataba aquí. Espero que se muera en algún barrizal —gritó —. ¿Quién cuidará ahora de estas criaturas? —dijo haciendo un gesto al interior de la casa.

A Mycroft le ardían los ojos y notaba una presión inusual en el pecho. El labio superior empezó a temblarle.

—Gra... Gracias señora —logró decir —. Gracias.

—¿Cómo que gracias? ¿Quién diablos cuidará ahora del huerto? ¡No tengo dinero! ¡Y soy viuda!

Mycroft echó mano al saquito de monedas de oro que llevaba en el cinto bajo la chaqueta. Normalmente no daba dinero a desconocidos, prefería dar alimentos, pero era incapaz de excusarse sin ponerse a llorar como una mujer desolada por lo que le puso las monedas en la mano de la señora, se dio la vuelta y salió con rapidez de allí.

Oyó un grito de júbilo a su espalda antes de que la puerta se cerrara, pero no le pudo importar menos. Se montó en la yegua y trotó hasta las espaldas del castillo, no podría enfrentarse así ante la corte aunque quisiera. Se bajó de la montura y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el muro del castillo y abrazándose las piernas.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan iluso? Sabía perfectamente que Greg odiaba estar en esa casa. Solía estar constantemente al cuidado de sus seis hermanos y vigilar las cosechas desde el alba hasta que anochecía. Siempre le había oído decir que en cuanto pudiera, que huiría lejos sin mirar atrás pero cuando comenzaron su relación y esta se tornó más seria, Greg no volvió a hablar sobre su huida y Mycroft pensó que quizás había cambiado de opinión y que estarían juntos de por vida.

Pero al parecer Greg nunca se olvidó de sus prioridades y continuó con lo que había llevado planeando toda su vida.

Lloró hasta que ya no le quedaron lágrimas. Se levantó con dificultad porque el dolor de la postura le había agarrotado el cuerpo y caminó junto a la yegua hasta la puerta principal del castillo. El guardia seguía allí esperándole, con la capa y la corona aún en las manos.

—¡Majestad! —exclamó enderezando su postura —. ¿Le ocurre algo?

—No. Lleve la yegua al establo —dijo dándole la cuerda, cogió la corona y la capa y la dejó bajo el brazo.

—¿Vendrá la compañía que prometía señor? —preguntó.

—No —respondió Mycroft sin rodeos.


	2. Chapter 2

La corte solía estar formada por diez miembros de diferente género y clase social para otorgar una condena justa para todos aquellos que cometieran crímenes, pero desde hace unos meses solo Mycroft dictaba sentencia a los criminales frente al público que quisiera asistir.

—Jacob LIttleman —dijo Mycroft en voz alta mientras leía el papel que había en su mesa —. Está condenado por acusaciones de brujería y asesinato. ¿Cómo se declara?

El muchacho, de pelo largo y ropas raídas, no levantó la vista del suelo y no respondió. Mycroft lo dejó unos minutos antes de dictar sentencia.

—Bien. Dado que no ha preparado una defensa, le declaro culpable de brujería y será condenado a muerte en la ahorca. Su ejecución será hoy a las seis de la tarde —dio con el mazo en la mesa.

Mycroft esperó a que los guardas reales se llevaran al condenado para poder levantarse e irse a sus aposentos. Cerró la puerta tras él, se quitó la gruesa capa de color negro que dejó sobre la cama y fue hasta la ventana. Apoyó codos en el marco de piedra y contempló el paisaje.

Cuando era pequeño, el recordaba unas vistas coloridas. Su habitación daba al jardín de bosques de frutas y podía ver los campos de trigo de fondo, disfrutaba mucho de los colores que la naturaleza le brindaba. Ahora todos esos campos estaban consumidos, solo el trigo se mantenía y los árboles se encontraban pelados de hojas y sin vida.

Suspiró profundamente.

—Quinientas cuarenta y dos —se dijo en voz alta.

El número de personas que había mandado ejecutar desde que era rey.

Cuando su padre gobernaba, recordaba haber asistido a algunos juicios pero ninguno de ellos fueron delitos graves y ninguno implicaba pena de muerte. Es más, esa condena la había instaurado el mismo cuando fue incapaz de controlar a los que hacían magia.

Esbozó una sonrisa irónica mientras pensaba en ello. Magia. Nunca había creído en ninguna cosa sobrenatural, ni tan siquiera en la religión y eso que llevaba toda su vida asistiendo a las fiestas y formando parte de ellas desde pequeño. ¿Pero como negar la existencia de aquello que pudo ver con sus propios ojos?

Todo empezó poco después del comienzo de su reinado, fue como si la mala suerte reinara sobre ellos. El primer signo de que algo no iba bien fue cuando su madre murió repentinamente. Estaba completamente sana y un día despertó con fiebre, no llegó a la noche. Apenas tuvieron tiempo de llorar su muerte pues unas fuertes lluvias inundaron parte del pueblo y tuvieron que poner todos los medios posibles para salvar a los ciudadanos y realojar a todos los damnificados.

Mycroft pensó que había empezado su reinado con mal pie y que pronto se recuperaría, pero desgracia tras desgracia sus ánimos se fueron consumiendo. Murió su padre, hubo incendios en los bosques, hambruna, mortalidad infantil e incluso hubo un pequeño golpe de estado en el que Mycroft se vio obligado a atacar a su propio pueblo.

No encontraba explicación ninguna, los otros pueblos de alrededor parecían estar bien, no tenían ninguna revelación de la naturaleza. Hasta que un día lo vio con sus propios ojos. Estaba paseando con su caballo estudiando el terreno para saber dónde reubicar las nuevas plantaciones cuando apareció un hombre de entre los árboles.

Estaba muy delgado y tenía los ojos ligeramente amarillentos. Mycroft se bajó del caballo y se acercó con una cantimplora para darle de beber pero el hombre lo empujó.

—Morirás —dijo el hombre entre dientes —. Tú y todos esos a los que llamas familia.

Uno de sus caballeros hizo un ademán para sacar la espada pero Mycroft alzó una mano para detenerlo.

—Tiene derecho a tener una opinión —dijo con desagrado.

Se fue a darla vuelta pero el hombre le gritó de nuevo llamando su atención. Pronunció unas palabras que Mycroft no llegó a entender y alzó la mano derecha. Un haz de luz de color rojo sangre salió de su mano y se dirigió hacia él. Todo pasó muy rápido, Mycroft fue incapaz de moverse debida a la sorpresa así que uno de sus guardias saltó frente a él. El rayo le dio en el pecho y explotó.

El cerebro de Mycroft pareció haberse paralizado tras eso. Había escuchado entre sus sirvientes y trabajadores que todas esas rachas de mala suerte no eran normales y que tenían que deberse algún acto sobrenatural, muchos afirmaban que habían visto a alguien hacer aparecer cosas de la nada pero Mycroft siempre lo había tomado por habladurías y sin embargo ahí estaba. Algo que no era humano había hecho que una persona saltara por los aires. Soñó con aquello durante días y cuando logró aceptarlo todo fue empeorando.

Atrocidades debidas a la magia fueron ocurriendo una tras otra hasta que se vio obligado a condenar a todos aquellos que usaban los poderes mágicos. Había intentado juzgarlos según el grado de peligrosidad pero pronto se dio cuenta que debía de atajar el problema de raíz: cualquier persona que fuese acusada de brujería era juzgada y condenada a muerte.

Sabía que muchas veces eran sin pruebas, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Unos toques llamaron a su puerta devolviéndolo a la realidad. Se puso en pie y se echó las manos a la espalda.

—Adelante —dijo con voz autoritaria.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un muchacho alto, con el pelo desordenado y con ojos verdes.

—Ah, eres tú —dijo Mycroft, relajó la postura y se volvió a apoyar contra el marco de la ventana.

Sherlock, su hermano menor, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Solo él había logrado escapar de la enfermedad que había acabado con sus padres, enfermó de pequeño pero se recuperó milagrosamente. Llevaba pocos años estudiando cosas sobre la magia intentando averiguar cómo acabar con ella, aunque su búsqueda aún no había dado frutos.

—¿Qué tal hoy? —preguntó tímidamente con la voz grave que había adquirido con el tiempo.

—Quinientas cuarenta y dos —repitió en voz alta.

—Contar el número de ejecuciones no te va ayudar —murmuró Sherlock.

—Es el número de personas a las que he asesinado.

—No has asesinado a nadie, esas personas cometieron un crimen y han pagado por ello.

—Pudieron ser inocentes, Sherlock.

—Quizás, pero cometieron un crimen ya que prohibiste el uso de la magia. No son del todo inocentes.

Mycroft se volvió y se fijó en que su hermano se había sentado en la cama. Tomó aire y lo soltó con tranquilidad.

—¿A qué has venido Sherlock? —preguntó.

—Puede que haya averiguado algo —murmuró el menor.

Mycroft alzó una ceja.

—¿Cómo que has averiguado algo?

—Sobre la magia, sobre sus orígenes. A lo mejor te suena raro, pero creo que he dado con la causa.

—Ahora nada de esto me suena raro, cuéntame todo lo que sabes.

Sherlock asintió, subió las piernas y las cruzó. Mycroft cogió una silla que había frente al tocador y se sentó frente a su hermano.

—No sé si será verdad, pero he oído decir que hay una fuente de la que procede todo el poder. Un monstruo. Y que matándolo se acabará con toda la magia.

Mycroft enarcó una ceja.

—¿Dónde lo oíste?

Las mejillas de Sherlock se colorearon ligeramente.

—De los comerciantes, ya sabes. Siempre están hablando de tonterías –dijo en voz baja.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Te lo ha contado ese chico rubio que nos trae el trigo, ¿cómo se llama? ¿Jonnah? ¿Janneah..?

—John —corrigió Sherlock cada vez más sonrojado.

—John, exacto —dijo Mycroft, sonrió ligeramente —. Vamos, cuéntamelo todo.

Sherlock tomó aire.

—¿Recuerdas las montañas de Gontrellud? —empezó —. Ese poblado que pidió su independencia cuando padre aún vivía —Mycroft asintió —. Bien. Dicen que desde la parte más alta de la montaña, escondido entre las piedras, se oyen los gritos y lamentos de un monstruo. Nadie ha ido a ver, pero siempre que se escuchan gritos de horror reciben noticias de que algo malo nos ha ocurrido.

—¿Un monstruo? —preguntó Mycroft sin entender.

—Sí. Dice que sus gritos es la llamada a las desgracias, que es él quien llama al mal y por eso ocurre. Si alguien lo matase todo acabaría y que la magia dejaría de existir.

—¿Y por qué nadie de Gontrellud lo ha matado aún? —preguntó Mycroft echándose hacia atrás en la silla.

—Miedo supongo —dijo Sherlock encogiéndose de hombros —. Y John me ha dicho que a la mayoría de la gente les da igual, como a ellos no les afecta directamente no importa lo que nos pase.

Mycroft asintió y se puso de pie.

—Entonces yo tendré que hacerme cargo —dijo en voz alta.

Sherlock le miró confundido.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó.

—Si nadie quiere hacerse cargo de matar al monstruo, yo tendré que hacerlo Sherlock. Es mi deber.

—¿Tu deber? ¿Por qué es tu deber?

—Yo soy el rey, es mi deber proteger a mi pueblo.

—Pues tu pueblo lleva intentando asesinarte desde hace años.

—Eso es mentira Sherlock. Al menos no todo el mundo. La mayoría de los ciudadanos solo quieren vivir tranquilos y que todo acabe.

Sherlock se mordió los labios, nervioso, se puso de pie.

—¿Y si es mentira? ¿Y si esto es solo la naturaleza vengándose del ser humano y que la magia en realidad no existe?

Mycroft suspiró.

—Sherlock —dijo extendiendo una mano hacia él y dejándola sobre su hombro —. Tú y yo hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos que la magia es originada por el hombre. Incluso tú has sabido hacer algunos conjuros pequeños en tu investigación. No tenemos ninguna otra pista acerca de su origen así que si me cuentas esto tendré que ir a investigarlo.

—No lo creo —gruñó Sherlock —. Además, eso está en lo alto de una montaña. No eres buen escalador, no eres bueno en ninguna aptitud física en general. ¡Si ni tan siquiera te he visto combatir!

—Sherlock, sabes de sobra que hemos sido entrenados por padre para combatir y para realizar cualquier tarea de esfuerzo físico.

—¿Y desde cuándo no entrenas? —exclamó Sherlock —. No es como si las habilidades permanecieran intactas aunque no las uses.

—Sherlock, siento que te de miedo pero voy a hacerlo. No es solo por el pueblo es por ti. Si logro matar al monstruo todo acabará y todo será más seguro que antes.

—¡No necesito que me protejas!

—Lo necesitas, eres mi hermano pequeño.

—¿Te diga lo que te diga vas a ir igualmente? —preguntó Sherlock.

Mycroft sonrió con tristeza.

—Lo siento, pero sí.

—Está bien, ¡mátate si quieres! ¡A mí me da igual!

Y dicho esto, Sherlock se fue dando un portazo.

Mycroft se pasó la cara por las manos y la frotó. Sabía que su hermano tenía razón, no había tenido una lucha desde que era adolescente y siempre fue en la zona de entrenamiento, además sus aptitudes atléticas dejaban que desear pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese monstruo y en los estragos que podría seguir causando si existiera.

Gontrellud solo estaba a unas horas de distancia. Si se marchaba ahora llegaría en la noche, dormiría en alguna posada y se adentraría en las montañas al amanecer. Era su deber. Si tenía suerte y mataba al monstruo su pueblo estaría a salvo. Si moría… Si moría Sherlock tendría que buscar otro lugar donde vivir para que no corriera su misma suerte..

Se levantó de un brinco de la cama, cambió sus ropajes a unos más ligeros y se colocó la armadura que guardaba en una habitación adyacente a su dormitorio. Cogió la espada de su soporte y la movió de una mano a otra. No recordaba que era tan pesada. La giró he hizo varios movimientos de estoque antes de guardarla en el cinto.

—Y ahora a por Algörg.

Caminó en silencio hasta las cuadras y fue a comprobar el estado de su caballo a su cubículo, pero el animal estaba atado en mitad del pasillo. Tenía la montura puesta, el bocado y llevaba una alforja abultada de la que sobresalía una botella de vino.

—¿Pero qué…?

Sherlock salió de su escondite y le acarició el cuello al animal.

—Siembre hace lo que le da la real gana, majestad —gruñó —. Así que he decidido facilitarte el trabajo. Si mueres, Algörg sabrá volver. Me cae bien, se asomaba por la ventana del comedor y le daba mis verduras.

Mycroft sonrió de medio lado.

—Creo que debería de comentarte algo sobre eso, si muero no quiero que te quedes aquí Sherlock. Me gustaría que te marcharas de este país.

—¿No quieres que sea rey? —preguntó el menor de los Holmes enarcando una ceja.

—Por supuesto que quiero que seas rey, pero no de un país en ruinas.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, señaló a su caballo un pura sangre de color negro llamado Readbeard.

—Ya he preparado a mi caballo también.

—No me vas a acompañar —le advirtió.

—No seas ególatra, no pensaba hacerlo. Me voy con John, estaré viviendo con él hasta que decidas volver. Si no lo haces supondré que has muerto, me fugaré con él y nos casaremos. Si regresas… Me fugaré con él y nos casaremos.

Mycroft alzó las cejas sorprendido.

—No sabía que tu relación con ese chico fuera tan fuerte.

—Nunca estás pendiente de mis intereses Mycroft, no te lo tendré en cuenta.

Sherlock se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Procura no morir, por favor. Necesito un testigo. Como yo en tu boda —murmuró contra su hombro.

Mycroft sonrió relajado mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos.

—Estaré aquí antes de que te des cuenta —le dijo.

Mycroft le rodeó con sus brazos y le acarició la espalda.

—Estaré aquí antes de que te des cuenta —le dijo.

Sherlock lo apretó un poco contra él antes de soltarlo. Desató al caballo de Mycroft de la columna de madera y lo llevó hasta afuera.

—Acelera el paso, si te pilla la noche en nuestro territorio podrías morir congelado.

Mycroft se subió al caballo y miró a su hermano.

—Cuídate Sherlock —murmuró.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió Sherlock —. Adiós.

Mycroft miró al frente y golpeó los costados de su caballo con los talones para que saliera al galope de allí. El viento le cortaba la cara y las lágrimas comenzaron a escaparse de sus ojos. Lo dejó estar, no había llorado en ocho años. Podía permitirse aquello, nadie estaba observando.

El camino hacia Gontrellud fue tranquilo, no se encontró a ningún ciudadano ni sufrió ninguna inclemencia meteorológica. Aunque ya anochecía conforme la nueva ciudad se acercaba, Mycroft aceleró el paso. Las noches solían ser realmente frías en su territorio. No llevaba ningún símbolo ni bandera que la anunciara pues no quería que nadie se enterara de su presencia allí.

Dejó el caballo atado a un poste frente a una posada que se llamaba “La mula coja”. Reservó una habitación pequeña con un camastro y pagó la cena. Se sentó en la mesa amplia y esperó a que el camarero le sirviera. La gente murmuraba entre ella y le señalaban, pero Mycroft no prestó mucha atención.

—Señor —preguntó el camarero dejado la jarra de metal de vino frente a él —. ¿Puedo preguntarle a que se debe su visita? No es por entrometerme pero dada su armadura parece que viene preparado para una batalla.

Mycroft sonrió con amabilidad.

—Discúlpeme si le he asustado caballero —dijo Mycroft —. He oído que tienen a un monstruo en las montañas y vengo a libraros de él.

El hombre rio entre dientes.

—Suerte con ello, muchos otros antes que usted lo han intentado a lo largo de esta década y ninguno ha vuelto con vida. El monstruo sigue gritando con furia y las tierras de Apehaá siguen sufriendo.

Mycroft clavó las uñas contra su mano.

—¿Puedo preguntar el por qué nadie intentó ayudar a las tierras de Apehaá?

—Como le he dicho señor, hubo caballeros como usted que intentaron de forma desinteresada librar a Apehaá del mal y murieron en el intento. Ese monstruo es temible. Cuando grita… —negó con la cabeza y se movió como si un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo —. Sé que no es nuestro pueblo al que intimida, sin embargo tengo pesadillas en la noche por culpa de sus graznidos.

Mycroft asintió.

—¿Por qué cree que solo ataca a Apehaá? —preguntó.

El camarero se encogió de hombros.

—Ninguno lo sabe señor, pero es una de las pocas monarquías que aún quedan en estas tierras, quizás pretenda crear en caos en los gobiernos opresores.

Mycroft se mordió el carrillo con fuerza para intentar no responder. ¡Él no era ningún gobierno opresor! Y si no hubiera ocurrido todo aquello, todo hubiera ido mejor. Tenía grandes planes para su pueblo.

Masculló un gracias al camarero para que se fuera y cenó con rapidez. Subió a la habitación que había alquilado y se tumbó en el camastro, mañana sería el día más decisivo de su vida y tenía que estar descansado.


	3. Chapter 3

Aunque sonara inverosímil, esa fue la noche donde mejor descansó en todo ese tiempo. Era cierto que aún se escuchaba ruido desde el piso inferior cuando subió a su dormitorio, sin embargo no eran gritos desesperados ni las tormentas que se avecinaban. Ni tan siquiera escuchaba a su conciencia echándole en cara todo lo que estaba haciendo.

El desayuno consistió en un poco de pan, queso, uvas y una jarra de vino caliente.

—¿Sigue empeñado en ir a matar al monstruo? —le dijo el camarero mientras le retiraba el plato vacío.

Mycroft asintió.

—Sí señor, es mi deber. Tengo que hacerlo para que Apehaá descanse —respondió con firmeza.

El camarero le sonrió con superioridad.

—¿Alguna petición para cuando veamos que han pasado los días y no ha vuelto?—preguntó.

—No, gracias. Hice todo lo que tenía que hacer antes de venir —dijo Mycroft levantándose de la silla —. Si tan famoso es ese monstruo, ¿cómo es posible que no lo haya oído en toda la noche? —dejó las monedas sobre la mesa y guardo el saquito de oro dentro de su armadura.

—El monstruo aulló poco antes de su llegada señor, suele ser una o dos veces al día. Si tiene suerte, podrá oírlo durante su escalada.

El tono de voz del camarero era jocoso pero prefirió no comentarlo. Cogió la espada que había dejado apoyada contra la mesa y se la colocó en el cinto antes de salir de aquella posada. Su caballo ya le esperaba en la puerta, estaba bien cepillado y parecía satisfecho tras un gran festín de heno.

—Gracias chico —dijo Mycroft al mozo de cuadra dándole unas cuantas monedas.

Agarró las riendas y puso un pie en el estribo para subirse al animal, pero se quedó estático en cuando un sonido irrumpió en el pueblo como la caída de un rayo. Era un grito ensordecedor que parecía emanar de la propia tierra, grave y doloroso. El vello de la nuca se le erizó y miró al mozo de cuadra que tenía el gesto contraído.

—Es el… ¿Es el monstruo? —preguntó Mycroft con un ligero tartamudeo.

El chico joven tragó saliva.

—Si señor —murmuró —. Siempre es así, muchas veces dura más el grito pero siempre es así…

Mycroft asintió con firmeza y se subió al caballo esperando aparentar tranquilidad.

—Una pregunta más —dijo mirando al chico —. ¿Se sabe de qué tamaño es el monstruo?

—Nadie lo ha visto nunca señor, aunque yo creo que debe de ser gigantesco. Sus gritos suenan como si los pronunciara un gigante, no imagino un tamaño menor para el monstruo.

Mycroft le miró fijamente durante unos segundos antes de dar un breve asentimiento con su cabeza. Pateó el costado de su caballo con los estribos y cabalgó veloz hacia la montaña. A las afueras del pueblo había terrenos ocupados por cosechas y molinos de trigo que se movían ligeramente con el viento.

La montaña se impuso ante al cabo de un rato. Era de piedra oscura, estaba escarpada y llena de zonas afiladas que podrían cortar su piel como si de una breva se tratase. Se bajó del caballo y se echó la talega con comida al hombro.

Apoyó la mano contra el cuello del caballo y lo acarició.

—Algörg —dijo en voz alta —. Si cae la noche y no regreso, vuelve a casa. Con Sherlock, él te cuidará. ¿De acuerdo?

El animal movió el hocico hacia él y le dio ligeramente en la cabeza. Mycroft dio por sentado que el caballo le había entendido y se separó. Aunque lograra salir de vida de aquello y el animal no estuviera podía alcanzar el pueblo con y de allí pedir que lo llevaran a casa.

—Vamos Mycroft —se dijo —. Tú puedes.

Los primeros metros de escalada parecieron sencillos. Solo usaba las piedras para apoyarse pues había lugares planos y anchos en los que poder caminar. Poco a poco la ladera se fue empinando, las zonas de tierra comenzaron a ser escasas y los caminos entre las piedras estrechos. Necesitaba usar todo su peso para poder agarrarse a las rocas que sobresalían e impulsarse hacia arriba para poder llegar a la siguiente zona lisa y le estaba costando horrores poder maniobrar con la armadura puesta.

Cuando se quedó exhausto, paró para descansar. Se fijó en que aún podía ver a su caballo con perfecta claridad desde donde se encontraba lo cual no era un buen augurio. Estaba sentado en una parte plana de la ladera y tenía los pies apoyado contra un saliente para no resbalarse hacia el suelo. Miró a los lados un lugar donde poder estirarse y descubrió, con espanto, un cadáver a su derecha.

—¡JODER! —gritó asustado.

Era un esqueleto cuyo cráneo estaba atravesado con una roca. Vestía una armadura oxidada, una raída con un agujero y una espada alrededor de la cintura en las mismas condiciones que la armadura.

—Tienes que llevar mucho tiempo aquí, ¿eh amigo? —murmuró.

Una luz se encendió dentro de su cabeza. Si seguía escalando a ese ritmo y con toda esa ropa puesta llegaría el momento en el que correría la misma suerte que aquel caballero muerto. Los músculos fallarían y caería al vacío, rezando que por favor un golpe seco en la cabeza lo matara en vez de que lo hiciera la infección tras un hueso roto.

Aguantó el aire mientras se quitaba la armadura pieza a pieza. Eso lo haría vulnerable, sin embargo no tenía más remedio que hacerlo si quería sobrevivir a la escalada. Se dejó el cinto de cuero alrededor de la cintura y de ahí colgó la espada. Sin la armadura ahora tenía frío, pero no importaba, ya entraría en calor con el esfuerzo.

La escalada se tornaba cada vez más complicada. No había zonas llanas en las que establecerse por lo que la única manera en la que Mycroft podía descansar era agarrándose y apoyándose contra las piedras. Tenía que hacer fuerzas para no precipitarse al vacío pero por lo menos podía recuperar un poco el aire.

Notaba el frío atravesarle la piel y cortarle los huesos, las articulaciones ardían y el estómago le rugía de hambre. Se mordía los labios cuando hacía el esfuerzo por impulsarse y se había hecho sangre varias veces, pero siempre acababa secándose antes de que notara el sabor metálico en su boca.

Los cadáveres continuaron apareciendo por el camino, cráneos o huesos rotos, nunca enteros como el primero. Sus armaduras aún colocadas y espadas colgadas de sus cintos. Pronto descubrió que esa había sido la única causa por la que ningún otro había logrado completar aquella hazaña con éxito.

Alzó una mano para agarrarse a uno de los tantos estrechos salientes cuando se percató de algo. Su mano entera cabía en el risco, quizás podría sentarse y descansar. Agarró con firmeza el filo de la cornisa de piedra y busco a tientas con el pie el lugar donde había tenido antes la mano, tomó impulso y subió.

Frente a él, había un llano extenso en el que podría sentarse e incluso tumbarse, pero no fue lo que más le llamó la atención. La gruta oscura de una cueva estaba frente a sus ojos. Había llegado a su destino.

Aún aferrado a la cornisa y embargado por la emoción, no se dio cuenta de que había apoyado la mano en una roca agrietada que rápidamente venció al notar todo el peso sobre ella. Mycroft entró en pánico rápidamente. El apoyo de su mano diestra estaba cayendo y apenas estaba sujeto con la izquierda, las piedras sobre sus pies cayeron igual al ser pateadas y quedó sujeto únicamente por su mano izquierda en un saliente donde apenas cabían sus dedos.

La sangre le latía en los oídos con fuerza mientras observaba el vacío sobre sus pies y entonces un grito ensordecedor, el mismo que había oído en el pueblo pero de mayor magnitud, salió de la cueva.

—Está ahí —se dijo.

No podía dejarse caer ahora, tenía el monstruo a tan solo unos metros y no estaba herido. Si descansaba antes de entrar en la cueva podría vencerlo, confiaba en ello.

Los dedos de su mano izquierda comenzaron a sentirse débiles pero actuó con rapidez. Se balanceó ligeramente para que la mano derecha pudiera alcanzar de nuevo un saliente en la zona superior soltó su mano izquierda y se agarró muy cerca de su mano derecha.

Los brazos flaquearon y resbalaron por la zona lisa de la piedra pero Mycroft fue capaz de apoyar los pies en un diminuto saliente e impulsarse un poco, lo suficiente para que todo el antebrazo estuviera sobre la roca. Con esfuerzo fue alzándose hasta que fue capaz de meter la mitad del pecho en el llano y arrastrarse al interior para subir las piernas.

Estaba a salvo.

Evitó gritar de alegría para no alertar al monstruo que habitaba en la cueva, así que alzó las manos al cielo y apretó los puños en señal de triunfo. Permaneció tumbado hasta que los latidos se su corazón y su respiración recuperaron un ritmo normal. Se incorporó un poco y se quedó sentado en la piedra. Miró hacia abajo con miedo. Una niebla había recubierto la parte baja y no podía ver nada pero sabía que estaba muy lejos del suelo.

Se arrastró por el llano hasta que su espalda tocó uno de los lados de la entrada a la cueva. Abrió su alforja y de allí sacó la bota con agua que había llenado antes de subir y no había probado hasta ahora. Estaba tan sediento que la agotó enseguida. Prefirió no comer nada, no tenía hambre y eso solo le provocaría más sed.

Movió la cabeza hacia la entrada a la cueva y cerró los ojos. Escuchaba una respiración profunda y pesada. El sonido del hierro siendo arrastrado por la cueva.

_¿Será un gigante armado? _

Se puso de pie y movió las piernas y las articulaciones para no sentirse entumecido. Desenvainó la espada y se adentró a la oscuridad de la cueva. Echó de menos el haber traído una antorcha o algo con lo que prender un fuego y dar algo de luz ya que apenas veía sus manos, agradeció el que aún fuera de día y la luz natural pudiera guiar sus pasos.

La entrada se estrechaba conforme se adentraba y al ser imposible continuar de frente se tuvo que colocar de lado, llevando por delante la espada. El techo cada vez era más bajo y para su desgracia tuvo que acabar arrodillado y moviéndose a gatas como si de un bebé torpe se tratara.

Tras unos pocos segundos, llegó a una con techos altos y, por lo que pudo intuir, de dimensiones gigantescas. Se puso de pie y se hizo a un lado para que la luz del exterior le aclarara la forma. Frente a él había una explanada de piedra muy extensa, pero no podía ver su final.

La respiración pesada que había escuchado desde fuera, la oía ahora justo delante de sus ojos. Alzó la espada y la sujetó con firmeza. Un grito, profundo y claro, resonó por toda la cueva.

—¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?

Mycroft se quedó congelado, la voz sonaba tosca, como si lo pronunciara alguien que apenas entendiera el lenguaje o si llevara años sin pronunciar palabra. Se asustó al pensar qué clase de persona desalmada le enseñaría a un gigante la lengua de los humanos. Sin duda, aquel ser era mágico pues dudaba que de otra forma supiera comunicarse.

—¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ? —gritó de nuevo la voz.

El sonido retumbaba por las paredes y le hacía imposible saber dónde provenía realmente. Blandió la espada y la movió a los lados pero al no dar a nadie la bajó de nuevo. Se aclaró la voz y habló.

—He venido a matarte —dijo en voz alta y con serenidad —. Eres el mal que azota a mi pueblo y no permitiré que sigas viviendo. He venido a acabar contigo.

El comienzo de una risa irónica y tosca resonó por todas partes, acabando convirtiéndose en una tos seca. La criatura recuperó la voz al poco, Mycroft escuchó el sonido de los pies arrastrándose por el suelo.

—Adelante pues —dijo la criatura en voz alta.

Mycroft esperó un ataque pero en su lugar sonó una fuerte palmada. De inmediato, todas las antorchas que estaban colocadas en la pared de la cueva, y de las que no se había percatado, se encendieron a la vez iluminando toda la estancia.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz supo que se encontraba en una estancia circular y tan grande como su dormitorio en palacio. Justo en el centro, estaba el monstruo. El ser no era ni un gigante y ningún otro tipo de ser mágico. Era un hombre.

Estaba de pie en el suelo, con los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo y los ojos cerrados. En el cuello tenía un grueso collar de hierro forjado del que salían dos cadenas que estaban enganchadas al suelo. Aquel hombre era delgado, de tez morena y pelo negro. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de cortes y cicatrices y suciedad.

—Mátame —pronunció el monstruo alzando la cabeza.

Mycroft se percató en ese momento de dos cosas. La primera era que el monstruo no tenía ojos, sus cuencas estaban vacías y repletas de cicatrices alrededor de los párpados. Y la segunda era que conocía al ser que yacía allí encadenado.

—Greg —pronunció mientras dejaba caer la espada al suelo.


	4. Chapter 4

El silencio que se formó solo era interrumpido por el crepitar de las antorchas que había en la estancia. Había pasado mucho tiempo pero el único hombre del que se había enamorado, y con el que se había casado hace ocho años, estaba allí. Era más alto y tenía algunas canas por el cabello, estaba muy delgado y con cicatrices a lo largo de su cuerpo, pero sin duda era él.

—¿Quién eres…? Yo… —murmuró el chico ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado —. My… ¿Mycroft?

Las palabras salieron de forma pausada de sus labios, como si temiera pronunciar el nombre por miedo a que desapareciera. Su voz era baja y rebotaba en las paredes dándole un poco de eco. Mycroft comprendió entonces que los sonidos guturales se debían a la voluntad del monstruo o a la magia.

—Soy yo, Greg —murmuró Mycroft, movió con el pie la espada para hacerse camino hacia él —. Soy Mycroft Holmes, soy yo.

Greg gimió apenado y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Apoyó los brazos en el suelo y escondió la cabeza entre ellos.

—Mycroft… —gimió angustiado mientras lloraba —. Mycroft yo…

El nombrado terminó de recorrer la pequeña distancia que había entre ellos, se puso de rodillas frente a él y le acarició la espalda. A tientas, Greg le abrazó por el torso y se pegó a él, escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello. Las lágrimas estaban humedeciendo el cuello de su túnica pero no había nada que le importara menos.

—Creí que… Que me habías dejado —admitió Mycroft apretándolo contra él —. Creí que te fuiste sin más, tu madre me dijo que así lo hiciste…

El llanto de Greg resonó a un más fuerte.

—Yo no quise… —gimió —. Lo… Lo siento, sé que te hice sufrir pero yo… Me vendieron. Lo último que recuerdo después de llegar a casa es despertarme aquí. Lo siento tantísimo Mycroft…

El pelirrojo tenía un nudo en la garganta que no le estaba dejando respirar. Se separó un poco de Greg y le agarró las manos. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle que no sabía por dónde empezar.

—Mycroft… —murmuró Greg.

Apretó sus manos con fuerzas antes de elevar la cabeza hacia él. Mycroft contuvo un suspiro. Los labios de Greg estaban llenos de cicatrices de habérselos mordido con frecuencia pero lo peor sin duda estaba en los ojos de Greg.

Los párpados se encontraban abiertos pero ya no tenía globos oculares. Esos ojos que le volvían loco y que le ponían contento en cuanto los miraba se habían ido, dejando una zona llena de cicatrices tanto por dentro como por fuera, apenas conservaba pestañas.

—Greg… ¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó Mycroft casi sin voz.

—Soy el monstruo… El monstruo que causa todos los males a Apehaá soy yo.

—Tú no eres ningún monstruo Greg —dijo Mycroft con voz temblorosa —. Tu eres Gregory Lestrade, el hombre más bueno que he conocido en mi vida…

—Eso era antes de esto… Ahora solo soy el que ve todo lo que pasa y no puede hacer nada para ayudar.

Mycroft negó con la cabeza.

—No es verdad, no eres… Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que pasa, solo eres un hombre.

Greg arrastró las manos por los brazos de Mycroft hasta que las llevó hasta su cabeza. Lo cogió del cuello y lo acercó hasta él.

—¿Puedo besarte? —preguntó con un murmullo.

En todo ese tiempo, Mycroft se había imaginado así mismo gritándole a Greg si algún día se lo encontraba, echándole en cara todo lo que había sufrido esos años y cuanto lo odiaba pero en ese momento solo quería hacer lo que le pedía así que se inclinó hacia él para unir sus labios.

Inmediatamente, el recuerdo del primer beso le vino a la mente.

Mycroft por aquel entonces tenía quince años, había estado recibiendo clases hasta el atardecer y al finalizar se había escapado por la zona de las cuadras con la esperanza de descansar un poco de toda aquella gente que estaba pendiente a cada uno de sus movimientos.

Le gustaba irse a un pequeño lago que había tras una arboleda. Se escondía entre algunos arbustos y se quedaba mirando el agua durante un par de horas. Al principio había ido allí para ver si veía alguna rana u otra clase de animal salvaje pero desde hace un par de meses solía ir por si veía a un chico del pueblo que iba allí a darse un baño.

Se sentó entre dos arbustos y metió las manos en ambas mangas de la túnica, dispuesto a esperarle.

—Así que tú eres el que me espía cada noche —dijo una voz a su espalda.

Mycroft había dado un salto y había mirado espantado hacia atrás. El chico al que observaba estaba allí de pie, con los brazos cruzados y con las sonrisas más grandes y bonitas que Mycroft había visto en su vida.

—Nunca pensé que esos ojos observadores iban a ser los del príncipe —dijo —. Creo que eso me gusta.

Mycroft se levantó nervioso y estiró los brazos. Tosió ligeramente para aclarar su voz y que esta no temblara de los nervios al hacerla sonar.

—Soy el príncipe, no me has saludado como tal —le recriminó.

Greg emitió una carcajada que hizo que sus piernas temblaran.

—¿Debería de hacerle una reverencia al chico que me espía mientras me doy un baño? —preguntó, se mordió el labio y lo miró de arriba abajo —. Siempre esperé que fuera un chico guapo y ahora me doy cuenta de que es mucho más que eso… Es alto, y el pelo como el color del fuego.

Las mejillas de Mycroft se sonrojaron, bajó la vista hasta sus pies y negó con la cabeza.

—Nadie en su sano juicio pensaría eso de mí —murmuró —. Tú no vas a ser diferente.

Greg dio un paso hacia él, alargó la mano para levantar su barbilla y sonrió.

—Deberás de creerme cuando lo digo pues, eres el chico más bello que he visto en este pueblo —arrastró la mano por su mejilla y delineó el camino desde la mandíbula hasta la oreja con el dedo índice —. Voy a besarte, y no quiero que te vayas.

Mycroft estaba ardiendo de vergüenza a ese punto, pero asintió levemente. Greg se acercó hasta él y acortó la distancia entre sus labios. Fue lento y tierno, y para él al menos fue un recuerdo maravilloso.

Después de todos esos años, nadada había cambiado. El sabor de los labios de Greg seguía siendo el mismo. Algo almizclado con su aliento y ligeramente rasposo a casusa de su barba de pocos días. Lo que ahora notaba diferente era el miedo y la duda de como continuar aquello.

Mycroft se separó de él cuando el aire se les acabó. Apoyó su frente contra la de Greg y cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó.

Greg se separó lentamente hasta quedó sentado en el suelo, en ningún momento soltó las manos de Mycroft por lo que este se sentó frente a él. Tomó aire antes de empezar a contar su historia.

—La noche en la que nos casamos —empezó —. Fui directo a casa. Le iba a decir a mi madre que me iba, que había encontrado un trabajo en el exterior y que ya le mandaría dinero. No iba a hacerlo, pero guardaba esperanza en que cuando fueses rey y cambiases las políticas en la educación como tenías pensado pudiera realojar a mis hermanos para que tuvieran una vida mejor. No llegué a decir nada, cuando entré por la puerta recibí un golpe en la nuca y me desperté aquí. Estaba aterrado al encontrarme atado de esta forma —dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a las cadenas —. Pero me aterró la mujer que había frente a mí. No era mayor, ni monstruosa pero era su... Su mirada. Su mirada daba miedo, parecía que unas llamas incandescentes se escapaban de sus ojos. Ella me dijo que mi madre me había vendido a ella, que tenía un trabajo para mí y que era muy importante, habló de muchas cosas más, sobre ella, sobre tu familia y luego clavó un puñal en mi muñeca izquierda para extraer mi sangre. Después me desmayé. Desde entonces he estado solo. Sintiendo absolutamente todo lo que pasa en Apehaá.

Mycroft ladeó la cabeza sin entender a lo que se refería, apretó la mano de Greg que no había soltado.

—¿A qué te refieres que has estado "sintiendo" todo lo que pasaba? La gente dice que el monstr... Bueno. La gente de los alrededores dice que tú eres quien llama a esas desgracias...

Greg negó con la cabeza.

—Yo nunca he provocado nada —murmuró —. Lo veo y siento todo lo que ocurre. La bruja, o quien fuera que me hizo esto, me hechizó para que tuviera visiones. Mycroft puedo ver cosas antes de que ocurran y sentir todo el sufrimiento de aquellas personas que caen en desgracia. Frente a mis ojos, como si se tratara de un sueño despierto, podía ver como Apehaá se inundaba y moría ahogada toda esa gente, podía sentir el dolor de todos y cada uno de los habitantes muertos.

—Por eso gritabas...

—Es insoportable Mycroft, todo ese dolor. Ese miedo... —las lágrimas estaban cayendo sobre sus mejillas aunque no les prestaba atención.

Mycroft acarició su espalda con calma.

—Por eso... ¿No tienes ojos...?

Greg asintió.

—Pensé que si no los tenía dejaría de ver todo ese sufrimiento, podría ser normal. Solo estaría aquí atado, sin sentir. Por eso me los quité.

—¿¡Tú te los quitaste!? —exclamó Mycroft aterrado.

Greg asintió.

—Sangré durante una hora pero me sentía aliviado. Ya no podía ver nada, no había visiones difusas en mis ojos pero... Aún puedo seguir sintiéndolo. Ya no puedo distinguir a nadie, pero aún puedo sentir cada ápice de dolor de todos los de Apehaá.

—¿Por qué Apehaá, Greg?¿Por qué esa bruja la tiene tomada con mi pueblo? Nuestro.

—Ella me contó que hace muchos años se quedó embarazada y que buscó refugio en tu castillo y en cada casa del pueblo pero nadie la ayudó. Aprendió todo lo que pudo sobre esta arte oscura y se vengó.

—¿Por qué nadie dio asilo a una mujer embarazada?—preguntó Mycroft en voz alta —. Entiendo que es un acto de mala fe, pero no por ello hay que cargar contra todo un pueblo.

—El padre de la criatura era el rey, Mycroft. Tu padre.

El nombrado se quedó perplejo, sin apenas pestañear.

—No, mi padre jamás haría...

—Lo hizo Mycroft. Él tuvo una aventura con unas de las amas de cría de tu hermano y en cuanto esta se quedó embarazada la echó del castillo por temor a las represalias. Ella no le odió por eso, buscó asilo durante meses y cuando nació su hija, a la que llamó Eurus, le pidió a tu padre para que le diera un hogar. Ella vivía en la completa indigencia por aquella época y no quería que su hija pasara sus mismas penurias así que suplicó a tu padre por asilo para la pequeña pero él la ignoró. Intentó que algún vecino o que el mismo orfanato se hiciera cargo pero incluso en aquel lugar le dijeron que no aceptaban a nadie. Al parecer tu padre había sobornado a los dueños prometiéndoles oro para que no hicieran caso a la bruja. La pequeña murió de unos cólicos y ella juró vengarse de todos aquellos que le dieron la espalda.

Mycroft había contenido el aire mientras Greg hablaba. No creería aquella historia de no ser que la esperaba. Su padre siempre había sido un hombre reservado y ajeno del cariño hacia su esposa, además Mycroft más de una vez había visto a damas de dudosa reputación saliendo a hurtadillas del castillo.

—Mi padre murió, ya se vengó.

—No Mycroft, ella quiere que todo habitante de Apehaá muera. Yo soy la fuente de ese poder. No provoco las desgracias, pero de no ser por mi los sucesos no se magnificarían. Quedarían en accidentes leves, lo que me hace sentir... —rio con ironía —. No siento hambre Mycroft... Ni sed, ni necesidad de ir al baño. Solo siento el dolor y el sufrimiento ajeno. Ni tan siquiera puedo oír mis propios pensamientos. Solo voces de entes que piden el mal.

Las manos de Mycroft temblaban.

—¿Por qué tú…? —tartamudeó —. De todos los habitantes de este mundo, ¿por qué has tenido que ser tú?

Greg alzó la mano izquierda donde aún tenía el anillo de casado que se habían intercambiado hace ocho años.

—Estoy unido a ti por un ritual sagrado. Ella aprovechó eso para conectar la maldición a ti. La magia acabará con todo Apehaá hasta que no quede nadie. Ningún habitante ni ningún Holmes… —murmuró.

El pulso de Mycroft temblaba y los ojos le escocían de aguantar las lágrimas. Se puso de pie y buscó su espada.

—Tengo que soltarte —tartamudeó —. Te soltaré, bajaremos de esta jodida montaña y encontraremos una solución.

—Mycroft, no hay ninguna solución. Nadie puede quitarme esto... Solo ella y desapareció.

—¡La encontraremos! —dijo con firmeza —. Y la obligaremos a que te deje como estabas, que te devuelva tus ojos, sí... Y le ofreceré todo el oro que haga falta.

Buscó a tiendas la espada por el suelo y la alzó, dispuesto a golpear las cadenas hasta que estas se partieran. Greg también se puso de pie lo poco que las ataduras se lo permitían, alzó las manos y las movió en el aire hasta que rozó con los dedos la espada de Mycroft. La cogió por la hoja y la guio hasta su pecho.

—Acaba conmigo Mycroft. Dijiste que venías acabar con el monstruo. Acaba conmigo, por favor...

—¿¡QUÉ!? ¡No! —exclamó —. No. ¡NO!

—Has dicho que querías liberar a tu pueblo del mal que provoco, ¿no es así?

—¡Eso era antes de saber que era un ser humano!, ¡que eras tú!

—Hace mucho que dejé de ser humano —murmuró Greg moviendo la espada hacia su corazón —. Llevo esperando mucho tiempo a que alguien se percatara de lo que estaba pasando, de que se diera cuenta de donde procedía el mal y que no dudara en extinguirlo. Y aquí estás.

—Greg... —tartamudeó Mycroft —. No voy a matarte, no puedo hacerlo...

—Me odiaste Mycroft —le recordó —. Lo sentí en cada célula de mí ser. Lloraste de rabia e ira durante semanas, pensando en hacerme barbaridades si te volvías encontrar conmigo. Recuerda aquello y hazlo, por favor...

Mycroft apretaba los labios con fuerza, convirtiéndolos en una fina línea blanca. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y el pulso le temblaba. Greg no mentía. Había deseado asesinarle más de una vez, que sintiera todo el dolor que le había provocado, pero ahora...

—No —dijo Mycroft, apartó la espada de un tirón y dio un fuerte golpe con ella a la cadena que lo tenía amarrado a la argolla de la derecha, provocando que se rompiera al instante —. Saldremos de aquí, huiremos lejos. No tiene por qué ser Apehaá.

Greg negó con la cabeza.

—No lo entiendes. Da igual donde vayamos, como te he dicho estoy unido a ti y a todas tus responsabilidades. Aunque nos vayamos a la última ciudad del mundo y Apehaá quede desierta, todos los ciudadanos irán muriendo poco a poco hasta que finalmente lo hagáis tú y Sherlock —dijo casi sin voz —. Da igual los lejos que estén, ellos pertenecieron a Apehaá y ellos perecerán igualmente.

El corazón se le encogió en su pecho, pero el cerebro despertó.

—Sherlock... —empezó —. Sherlock estudia la magia, ha hecho hechizos y otras cosas, está estudiando para encontrar la solución. Él podrá ayudarte.

Greg negó con la cabeza.

—No hay nadie que me pueda ayudar. Lo sé.

—Lo intentaremos, te lo aseguro.

Alzó la espada de nuevo y rompió la cadena de la izquierda. Greg cayó hacia delante, quedándose tumbado en el suelo en posición fetal.

—Por favor Mycroft... —suplicó entre sollozos —. Hazlo.

—Te... Te ayudaré a quitarte ese collar, sí... —murmuró este ignorándolo —. Cuando lleguemos a tierra firme, te ayudaré a quitarte eso y podremos correr a casa. Allí Sherlock te curará y seremos felices.

Dejó caer la espada en el suelo junto a él antes de ayudar a Greg a levantarse.

—Mycroft... —murmuró —. Estoy cansado. Te lo suplico por favor.

—Te ayudaré Greg, te lo prometo. Y si no hay cura lo haré pero por favor. Déjame intentarlo.

El moreno suspiró apenado y bajó la cabeza, dejando de insistir.

—Bien... Ahora saldremos, sí... —le cogió de la mano y le llevó hasta la parte trasera de su túnica —. Tardaremos en bajar, pero te llevaré a cuestas si es necesario.

Se dirigió hacia la entrada de la cueva y le indicó a Greg que tenía que arrodillarse. Poco a poco pudieron salir por el estrecho pasillo al exterior. Allí se pusieron de pie y se apoyaron contra la pared de la cueva. Greg inspiró por la nariz y sonrió un poco.

—Estamos fuera... —susurró —. Esto es aire limpio.

Mycroft sonrió, se acercó a él y le besó de nuevo.

—Te quiero —murmuró.

Greg sonrió vagamente.

—Yo también te quiero Mycroft...

El rey volvió a besarle también.

—Demonios —masculló Mycroft —. Me olvidé la espada dentro de la cueva, no creo que nos ataquen pero tengo que protegerte por si acaso. No te muevas, tardo un segundo —le dio un último beso, antes de adentrarse en la cueva de nuevo, lo siguiente que oyó le dejo la sangre helada.

—Lo siento, Mycroft —le dijo Greg.

Y luego, el silencio. Mycroft se dio la vuelta aterrado para comprobar que el primer pensamiento que le había pasado por la cabeza era el real. Greg no estaba. Había saltado por el precipicio.

Los primeros segundos parecieron irreales.

Aquello tenía que ser un truco de magia que le impedía ver la realidad. Seguro que Greg estaba frente a él mirándole con esa sonrisa gigante y esos ojos de color marrón que siempre lucían encantadores. Se pellizcó el brazo con fuerza hasta que lo amorató para intentar volver a la realidad pero nada pasó.

Greg se había ido y no había podido hacer nada.

Las rodillas le fallaron y cayó al suelo. Tenía la boca abierta pero era incapaz de coger aire. El mundo a su alrededor comenzó a oscurecerse, intentó respirar pero la garganta se le había cerrado. Fue entonces cuando todo lo que le rodeaba quedó en completa oscuridad.


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock se levantó aquella mañana cuando el gallo del vecino comenzó a cantar. Se frotó los ojos con la mano derecha y miró a los lados. Estaba en el salón de la casa de su hermano mayor. Era pequeño, un par de sofás, la mesa donde comían y la zona donde solía hacer la comida. 

Sherlock se incorporó en el sofá mientras bostezaba, con la mano derecha apartó la manta con la que le habían tapado durante la noche.

—¿Ya estás despierto? —preguntó la voz de Mycroft saliendo de una de los dos dormitorios que tenía la casa.

Sherlock se puso en pie y se pasó las manos por el cabello para desenmarañarlo.

—¿Cuándo me quedé dormido?

—Cuando comencé te recordé la historia donde de pequeño te escondiste en una de las letrinas porque no querías que padre te enseñara a montar —contó Mycroft mientras se llevaba la taza de té que tenía en las manos a los labios.

Sherlock rodó los ojos.

—Tenía tres años, las letrinas estaban relucientes y ese poni le había dado una coz a un mozo nada más llegar —se defendió.

Mycroft rio divertido, dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa y sacó una nueva del aparador para llenársela de té y entregársela a Sherlock.

—Toma —le dijo —. Preparé la bañera con agua caliente. Está en la habitación —dijo señalando a la que estaba al lado de la suya —. Luego desayunarás como es debido.

—No tengo hambre… —mascullo Sherlock.

—Bueno, algo tendrás que probar…

—Ya veré… —dijo mientras se dirigía al dormitorio.

La bañera de latón estaba bajo la ventana. Justo al lado había una mesa redonda y delgada con un plato de metal con un trozo de jabón que olía a flores y un trapo. Sherlock dejó la taza en esa mesita y se desnudó.

El agua estaba lo suficientemente caliente para enrojecerle la piel pero eso le ayudó a que sus músculos se relajaran. Se apoyó contra la parte trasera y cerró los ojos. Los días en los que solía tener un sirviente durante el baño ya habían quedado muy atrás.

Poco después de abandonar Apehaá el día que Mycroft se fue, le contó a John entre sollozos que su hermano se había ido solo a matar al monstruo. Este le consoló y le convenció para ir a ayudarle. Sherlock no lo dudó y con John ató a _Readbeard _y a _Harrison_, el caballo de John, a un carro y marcharon raudos hacia las montañas de Gontrellud.

Al llegar encontraron a la montaña, se toparon con Algörg que estaba bajo un árbol. No mucho más lejos había un cuerpo sin vida, abrazado a él estaba Mycroft que lloraba desconsolado. Sherlock se acercó cuidadosamente para identificar el cadáver, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

—Greg... —dijo en voz baja.

No había pronunciado ese nombre en años. No desde que se dio cuenta que hacerlo, hacía sufrir a su hermano y provocaba que estuviera en silencio durante varios. Con una vista a la cadena del cuello supo encajar todas las piezas y no preguntó. Se acercó a Mycroft y le acarició la espalda.

—Tenemos que irnos… —le dijo en voz baja.

Mycroft se aferró con mayor necesidad al cuerpo de Greg.

—No volveré a dejarlo —dijo entre lágrimas.

—Nos lo llevaremos —susurró Sherlock —. Pero por favor, empieza a anochecer…

Al cabo de unos minutos Mycroft se separó de Greg. Sherlock lo guio hasta la parte trasera del carro y le ayudó a subir. Luego con la ayuda de John subieron el cuerpo de Greg y lo taparon con una de las telas que habían traído. Mycroft le destapó la cabeza y se tumbó a su lado, agarrándole la mano inerte.

El moreno negó con la cabeza y cogió el trapo que había al lado de la bañera, lo metió en el agua y empezó a frotarse la cara y las extremidades.

Cuando enterraron a Greg y su hermano estuvo listo para hablar con los demás, le preguntó si quería ser rey. Él se negó enseguida por lo que Mycroft hizo algo que nadie esperaba. Revocó la monarquía y dio permiso para que diferentes líderes hicieran campaña electoral para ser elegidos democráticamente. En cuanto tuvieron un presidente y estuvo instalado, Sherlock y Mycroft cogieron todas sus cosas y se marcharon al pueblo donde John residía.

Sherlock había empezado a trabajar con la policía del lugar y Mycroft decidió entrar como becario en la biblioteca del pueblo. Dividiendo el tiempo en arreglar manuscritos antiguos y enseñar a leer a aquellos que no sabían. Ahora, vivía en una casa pequeña. Sherlock vivía con John no muy lejos pero esa noche durmió con su hermano. Se casaba en pocas horas y los novios no podían estar juntos la noche antes.

Un rato más tarde, Sherlock salió de la habitación. Olía a rosas y tenía puesto una camisola que iría debajo de su traje de bodas. Mycroft había preparado un poco de pan y queso con una copa de vino.

—No me entra nada, en serio. He dejado el té casi entero —murmuró.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Va, inténtalo. Necesitas comer algo, no vaya a ser que te desmayes durante la ceremonia…

—No estoy tan desnutrido como para que me pase eso, Mycroft —regañó Sherlock.

—Lo sé hermano, solo quiero aliviar tensiones.

Sherlock bufó y se sentó en la silla. Partió un trozo de pan y se lo llevó a la boca pero paró de golpe.

—¿Y si John no aparece? —murmuró.

—Aparecerá, eso o lo llevo a rastras —aseguró Mycroft.

—No, joder… Lo digo en serio. ¿Y si se lo ha pensado mejor y no quiere pasar el resto de su vida conmigo?

Mycroft suspiró profundamente, se acercó a él y le apretó el antebrazo.

—Sherlock, John te quiere. Lo he visto a lo largo de este tiempo, en como os habláis y en como os comportáis el uno con el otro. Eres lo más importante de su vida y estoy seguro de que lleva esperando este día mucho más tiempo que tú. Estará ahí el primero esperando que aparezcas. Estoy seguro de ello.

El moreno suspiró profundamente y asintió.

—¿Sabes? John llevará a su amigo Víctor, quizás os podáis conocer. También es bibliotecario.

Mycroft sonrió con incomodidad.

—Gracias Sherlock, pero estoy bien así.

—Pero siempre se puede tener compañía…

—Oh tranquilo, no me siento solo. Vivís al lado de casa y seguramente pronto tendré que cuidar de mis sobrinos.

Sherlock se sonrojó un poco y se fijó en como Mycroft bajaba la mirada. Sabía de sobras que su hermano estaba triste, siempre lo estaba, pero el insistía en que no quería conocer a nadie. Greg fue su único amor y que no se sentía solo porque tenía su familia al lado.

Desayunaron en silencio y cada uno se fue a su habitación a vestirse para la ocasión.

Sherlock y John decidieron casarse en el ayuntamiento frente al alcalde de la ciudad. A la ceremonia asistieron amigos de John y los trabajadores de la empresa de trigo y cereal que el rubio dirigía. También fueron mucho de los policías que trabajaban con Sherlock y Anthea, una bibliotecaria que trabajaba con Mycroft. La celebración fue en el patio de la casa que compartían.

Sherlock juró que nunca se separaría de John y que estaría con él todo el tiempo que el destino pudiera brindarle y sabía que sus seres queridos estarían ahí para verlo.


End file.
